A Link Between Worlds
by Altophonix
Summary: The multiverse isn't always so... wonky, weird and chaotic. Sometimes, in rare occasions, it goes into sync through the will of anyone through any means. Even in dreams. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Preliminary Disclaimer** : This is a fan work meant for non-profit use, I monetize nothing from writing this and if you think I am then you are sorely mistaken. I own nothing, and I am not affiliated with Cartoon Network or any subsidiary of Time-Warner.

 **A Link Between Worlds**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What Dreams May Come**

 _ **-Finn-**_

Well... I honestly don't know what to write right now... but ever since I had a dream that just kept coming back to me night after night, Peebles told me to write them down on a notebook or a diary or something, for her to keep track in the name of science. I don't know what kind of science-y thing the Princess would get from this, but I suppose I could at least help her do something.

I suppose I should start this with what I kept dreaming of these past few weeks...

It was weird, it felt weird. All of my body seemed to be awake, though I know for myself that I was sleeping... And when I made the effort to open my eyes, I was surrounded in a field of white and nothing else. Nothing but an endless void of white, which is wonky by itself because every move I made with my body felt as if I was submerged in water, each movement a bit sluggish but I feel my limbs flow against whatever I was in. Like I said... it was weird, and a little bit scary since it felt like I was in the middle of a literal ocean of white.

But it wasn't exactly the weirdest thing to happen, oh no. It was this weird disembodied voice that seemed to be calling out for something, somebody, I don't know. She... it was looking for help, at least from what I could make out from the echoes that filled the space around me. I tried to respond to her screaming, looking at wherever I thought the direction the screams were from but I just couldn't find her. I felt so in the dark in a sea of light, and I freaking hated it so, so much! I just kept asking her where she is, and she kept giving out vague sounding wails that I could barely hear until... she just stopped so suddenly.

The sudden dominance of the silence made me panic after a while, that and the feeling of slowly drowning. Yeah, out of nowhere the feeling of water enveloping my body came to me and I began to feel out of breath, like my breathing was constricted. I couldn't speak anymore, let alone shout for help since it just made my chest tighten up more. This went on gradually, slowly, until I could barely breathe anymore and once I felt so close to suffocating I woke up abruptly, thrust back into the realm of reality both glad and distressed. Glad because I was alive, and distressed because of the really whack-out, messed up dream I just woke up from.

It really freaked me out, not because it was some distorted voice coming out of nowhere (I've had weirder dreams) but because it was a call for help and I couldn't come to her aid. The screams, though faint, were clearly from someone who needed me.

" _I couldn't have done a thing_ " my mind echoed, but deep in my gut I felt like I failed. Like someone had died because I couldn't do anything to stop it... because I was **right there** when it happened... I **could have** saved that girl. I **should have** saved her.

It's just a dream, I know but I couldn't stand just letting that go. Confused, afraid, helpless... I wonder what other things the girl giving out the cries is feeling... I wonder if I could help them... her or whatever. I swear the voice is a girl's, Peebles just says it's hormones or some shizz, causing me to imagine "unsavory" things. I don't exactly know what she means by unsavory, but it's definitely not anything funky like what Jake is into.

Right now though, I'm just writing on a table under some umbrellas atop the treefort. The sun setting on the horizon and the beams of yellow, orange, red and violet light are reflected from the crystal-like ice mountains in Simon's turf, piercing the sky with the bold and vivid colors of the dusk. It was like a laser light show with each beam changing colors as the sun sinks further into the other side of the world. I know that I'm supposed to be all about adventuring, daring battles and brazen heroics... but the quiet moments are pretty darn nice too, so taking them whenever the opportunity appears is always on my mind.

Seeing Ooo for all it's glory, taking the time to look at the fruits of my efforts to keep this place safe. It reminds me of why exactly I'm doing what I do... I want to protect this world, this view, the people... I love these things too much to stop now, or ever.

But alas, the sun had already sunken deep into the other half of the world and the stars have already chosen to make themselves known, the flashy and conceited things. I don't look forward to sleeping tonight, getting a panic attack in the middle of the night isn't quite a good look for the hero of Ooo.

Here's hoping it gets better.

* * *

 _ **-Fionna-**_

I woke up in the middle of the night, in tears and sweat just trickling down my face. I had another one of those dreams... like I was just free falling from the sky and on to the ground, but the feeling never stopped because I never felt my body hit the ground... It always made me feel so powerless, so helpless... I couldn't help but scream, asking for someone to help me... more like **begging** for the ground to just collide with my body, granting me the swift death that comes with falling instead of making me wait, suspending me in the air shrieking in terror...

I honestly do not know what's worse: dying from the fall, dying from terror just waiting for the fall to suddenly stop, or my willingness to die just to make all of it go away...

This dream wasn't just some random one off that happened this night, this is recurring. It keeps coming back to me over and over again through the years... like a curse that doesn't quite know whether or not it wants to kill me now or later. But this time... it was a bit different, this time someone else is with me.

Yeah, somebody was with me in this dream. I didn't really see their face, just a field of white that could've bleached my eyes into seeing all white well into my waking moments, but I **could** hear a voice calling out for me, where I am and if I needed help. For the first time, I wasn't alone in my dream... so I took the opportunity to ask for help, responding to the cries but whoever was yelling couldn't hear me, so I screamed some more out of desperation but nothing happened still. It went on for a bit longer before I felt something hit my body like a ton of bricks. I finally fell to the ground...

Which brings me back to the start, tears flowing from my eyeballs and a thin layer of sweat covering my face with an oily sheen, wondering what exactly I've dreamt about and why... but I could only bury my face into my palms, shaking the thoughts out of my head whilst a little sigh escaped my lips, heading out of bed and to the kitchen to get a glass of water, or a face full if I really needed it.

I chose to give myself a splash of cold, refreshing water on my face. If I'm gonna keep on having those dreams then I'm not gonna be sleeping anytime soon. Looking at myself in the mirror, I start noticing a few bags forming under my eyes which are a telltale sign that these frequent night terrors are getting to me both mind and body.

The best I could really do is let out yet another sigh of exasperation and remove my clothes, turning on the faucet in the tub before going in. A bath in the crack of dawn, it's really a good time as any.

The water gradually filled up the tub, just stopping it short of the water reaching the tip of my nose as I laid there, closing my eyes and submerging my head further down, letting the cool caress of the water cleanse my whole body of oily sweat and my mind of it's thoughts. Bathing and swimming have always had this effect on me, like all of my problems and troubles would just... wash away when I'm engulfed in the depths of the ocean like natures own wake up call, making me feel refreshed, reinvigorated and most importantly; alert and awake. Too bad though, the ocean is pretty polluted when Prince Bubblegum showed it to me... maybe one day I could get to swim there once it's clean again...

I felt myself losing grip of my own senses as my mind threatened to shut itself off once more, so I raised my head to fill my lungs with a breath of fresh air before I began to actually take a bath, lathering my body and hair up with soap and rinsing myself off in quick succession. Then I rose from the tub, draining the water and after drying myself with a towel I returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

I threw on a loose shirt, several sizes larger than I could fit, but it was perfect since it felt like I wore a comfy night dress like in those old-timey movies me and Cake watched every now and then... my eyes then moved towards Cake, a smile curling upon my lips when I looked at how cute she is when she's sleeping. With a pleasant image in mind, I was prepared to sleep once more... hoping that there would be no more dreams when I returned to my slumber.

But when I finally felt tired enough to lay my head down... **THE FRACKIN' ALARM CLOCK** **RANG** **AND I REALIZED THAT I HAD TO GO TO BUBBLEGUM'S PLACE TO HELP WITH CLEANING THE CASTLE WALLS!**

I felt a nerve pop on my forehead, gritting my teeth as a blood curdling shout just shot up from my gut to my throat, wanting to be let loose upon my surroundings... but I merely sighed, getting out of my bed to get ready for the day... but I chose to go the lazy route and just stayed in bed and taking my journal out to write this all out.

The brilliant rays of dawn peered through my window, giving me some light as I tried to write this all down. Right now, I just wish that I could rest but that's just wishful thinking at this point.

I _**really**_ hate Mondays.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Link Between Worlds**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Dream of a New World**

Listening Material: Monochrome Garden – Uyama Hiroto

 **-** _ **Finn**_ **-**

It's been a week since that dream, where there was someone calling for help. Shaking it off was really hard… the sound of the yelling kept echoing in my head every time I slept, still suspended in that ocean of white and unable to do **anything** to help. It was really unnerving, but what was really weird was that the voice became clearer with each day that passed.

At first, it was only a gargled mess that kinda sounds like a girl's voice, she seemed like she was scared out of her mind, but her voice became much clearer and calmer as the days went by. It went from a muffled, but loud scream, to a clear whisper, asking me where I am. I am sure that the voice was a girl's no question, though Peebles still thinks it's puberty doing it's work on my bod. Whatever puberty is, judging from the pictures the Princess showed me to explain how it works, it's plain gross.

But there is no mistaking it! The voice in my dreams is from a girl. She's afraid, alone and looking for help. Who was this girl? Why is she in my dreams? Why can't she hear me? Why can't I move? How can I help her? There are just so many questions, but with each thing I find out I keep getting swamped with more things to ask and wonder… but last night, I kind of found the answers I've been looking for, but still so many questions…

After organizing a patrol of guards to survey the defenses of the Candy Kingdom to make plans for reinforcement (no thanks to the Fire Kingdom deciding to expand their reach a bit too close to home), I went home after debriefing with Peebles. She's become a whole lot more… stressed after her "secret meeting" with Flame Princess, and she's been a bit worse for wear. Her usually straightened hair being scrunched up and frazzled, visible bags in her eyes, the way she looks so out of it all is unsettling too, like she saw something she wish she shouldn't have… yeah, PB isn't looking all that well. I wish we could do something to relieve that stress, but she never seems to have the time for anything fun we could do, nor does she really want to **do** anything other than fortify the castle and check out this journal. I hope she's okay, because the candy folks are scared and they need someone to look up to. I can do a lot of things, but being a leader isn't one of them… and the Candy Kingdom needs their leader.

Where was I again? Oh yeah, coming home.

I came home from a long day of hard work, being greeted happily by both Nepter and Beemo, they told me that dinner was on the table and that Beemo finally finished working on Nepter's circuit doo-hickeys.

"I can finally make other flavors of pie!"

Nepter then focused hard, a spark lighting up inside of him and then the familiar "ding" arrived. The pie-bot opened the door to his compartment, and… he actually managed to make Apple Pie. Nepter then excitedly told me to eat it, so I took the pie and ate a slice and with my mouth still full…

"HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO MAKE IT TASTE LIKE TREE TRUNK'S PIES?!"

Beemo and Nepter beamed a huge smile at me, both of them telling me that it's a huge secret. Honestly, even if they did tell me I probably wouldn't understand so I just kept stuffing my face full of pie for dinner. The meatloaf can wait tomorrow.

Even though Jake's gone with Lady, it never feels empty in the Tree-fort with the two robo-brains in here keeping me company. Jake really should get out of the Crystal Dimension to visit someday though, but he always seems to be busy with his kids…

Back to the point (I'm really starting to get carried away with this journal stuff, eh?), I went to sleep early because I was dead tired from riding Lemon Horses around the castle perimeters so I headed for my room, got changed into my pajamas, and finally went to earn a few winks of sleep before I continue the work on the castle. Or at least that was the plan, anyways. What happened was a bit… stranger.

* * *

I was dreaming again. I knew because I was in water like before, but this was a little bit different. I didn't submerged anymore, since I can only feel and hear the water flow from underneath me but I could also clearly hear my surroundings. The chirping of grasshoppers, the whistling of the wind, the feeling of the crisp air on my face… it all felt so familiar, almost like the yard just in front of the Tree-fort. But when I opened my eyes, it was pretty clear that I was anywhere but home.

My eyes hesitated to open, afraid that the usual sea of complete white would finally burn a hole through them, but it wasn't long before the light filled my eyes, my eyelids fluttered and I was facing the sky, dyed a soft shade of orange and purple, wispy clouds lazily floating underneath the vibrant blanket of the sunset. I took to admiring the majestic sight for a few more seconds, though it felt more like minutes to me, then I stood from where I laid my head. The cold water ran down my back, my wet shirt clinging to my skin and making me shiver when a light gust of wind hit my body.

Apparently, I was lying down on a stream. Wish I could have been resting on the grass instead though, because I was very, very wet. I shook my arms and my head, trying to get some of the water out of my clothes and my hair but the back of my pajama shirt was just too soaked to ever dry from just shaking it. I could only imagine what would have happened if I was still wearing the old wool onesie and got it wet like this… thank Glob I got rid of that when it became too small. I don't think I'd be able to breathe if that thing shrunk any further.

Seeing that there was no other choice, I took my shirt off and I squeezed the water out of the fabric. It was still too wet, so I remained shirtless but I kept my shirt in hand. Too bad I can't do anything about my pants, though… so I kept them on for decency's sake.

"Time for the important things." I decided, beginning my walk through the tall, glowing white stalks of grass.

I checked my surroundings to know what kind of place I'm in… and it looked like I was in the edge of a forest, judging from where the trees seemed to stop growing, but everything around me, from the blades of grass, to the leaves of the trees swaying to the will of the wind, everything that's supposed to be green was replaced with a warm beige color, with a faint glow of I don't-know-what. The dirt was a lighter shade of brown, like coffee almost and the water in the stream was a faded pink, the rocks underneath the flowing water was the color of worn marble... everything around me looked weird, and I bet the shirt off my back (err… hand) that I looked weird too, so I looked into the stream to see whatever weird changes happened to my body, but my reflection looked pretty normal, plain as day. I still had my messy hair, awesome bod, my lean noodly appendages. Yup, there wasn't anything that changed, other than me being covered in the same, warm glow as everything else.

Everything was colored weird, but it was still kind of normal (emphasis on " _kind of"_ ). For a dream though, it wasn't so bad… it looked nice, oddly beautiful even and it actually _felt_ nice being out in the wild again, it almost felt like the old days when Jake and I were still wandering Ooo. But I could reminisce about the good ol' days later, I thought. I still needed to know where I was, so I guess you could say that it was "Adventure Time" yet again.

Now I **really** miss Jake.

* * *

I walked towards the edge of the forest, where the plants and the growth seem to halt, the largely dim forest seemed to light my way out of the shrubs and the trees, the rays of light peering through gaps in the branches and the leaves, some fireflies dancing around my path as I walk. It was very much surprising that, apart from the colors and the white glow that basically covers every single thing in the place, it actually… looks beautiful, very serene.

However, when I reached the end of the forest… all I saw was a grassy plain with a lone house near a river, and the river seemed to lead to nowhere until I realized that up in the sky, there are a whole set of floating islands, with trails of the pink water flowing up and down the edges of the land…

"What kind of place is this…?" I didn't expect anyone to answer me but someone did, in a ghostly, but mischievous voice, like someone is right beside me where I stood.

"You'll find out very soon... for now, I suggest you get to the river bank. Someone needs your help."

I could've sworn that someone put their hand on my shoulder, but when I turned around no one was there at all. A chill ran down my spine, and I just followed the voice's suggestion and headed towards the river.

My feet pounded the earth beneath me as I ran, the horizon getting closer and the river bank became visible in my line of sight. My eyes saw a figure rising from the waters of the river, looking very out of breath and coughing before it collapsed onto the ground. So I ran faster to pick up the pace, my heart now racing and hoping that whatever the figure was is still breathing. It wasn't long before I arrived, kneeling down to quickly assess and immediately tending to the crumpled mess of a girl and her soaking wet hair lying limply on the soil, legs still in the water…

"Is she the one..?" I immediately pulled her body from the river, both glad and terrified. Glad that I finally got answers, and terrified that the girl might have died, though I judged that she was still did kinda okay since she kept coughing up water.

"At least she isn't dead." I was so ready to sigh in relief, comforted that this girl, whomever she is, is alive, but then I took a closer look at her…

"What the..!?"

I felt… like my heart leapt off a cliff, it beat rapidly as I struggled to find the words to say. I was… shocked at what I saw, but the word "shocked" doesn't ever give it justice. My eyes opened as wide as the moon and a felt a catch in my throat when I wordlessly looked at the girl's face as she regained consciousness. Her flowing, golden locks of blonde hair, the rounded, soft curves of her face, the deep blue color of her eyes as they fluttered. It was all so familiar, way too familiar for my comfort.

She looked human, she -is- human, and she looks just like…

"She looks just like me…"

I reeled back, falling down on my butt as she finished up coughing. My eyes never left her, trying to piece together what in the world was going on in this messed up dream. Who, what, why? Who is this girl, what is this place, and why am I dreaming this…? But before any more answers were given to me, the girl looked at me with confusedly, piercing blue eyes locked onto mine as a few words escaped her lips.

"What'cha looking at?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
